


【龙tory】哎你吓我一跳 28-31

by sweet63



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet63/pseuds/sweet63
Kudos: 6





	【龙tory】哎你吓我一跳 28-31

28  
李昇炫用笔敲敲书本：“开学咱们就高三了。”

身后在他的床上侧躺着玩手机的权志龙“嗯”了一声。

他把笔一扔，起身走到床边，抬腿踹了权志龙屁股一脚：“别玩儿了。”

权志龙翻个身看他：“咋了？”

“说了来一起写作业的，一下午了都，你写了多少题？”

“一张数学卷还不够啊？”

李昇炫双手叉腰：“够？”

权志龙觉得他那样子可爱，笑着说：“哎，我平时放假根本不学习的，这已经很好了好嘛。”说着，举起手机“咔嚓咔嚓”拍了两张。

“你又拍我！”李昇炫扑上去按他手臂想抢。

“这么可爱不让拍？你过不过分？”他蜷起身子把存了上千张李昇炫绝版私房照的手机护在怀里，这下更是被李昇炫使劲儿压。他边笑边喊，“哎呦哎呦，你把我压死了！”

李昇炫：“你有病吧！天天看看不够啊你拍我丑照！！”

“不是丑照！特别可爱！”

“可爱个屁，你死了我跟你说！”

“哎我真要死了！”

“给我把照片删了！”

“好好好删，我删！”

李昇炫稍微起了点儿身：“真的？”

权志龙一把拽住他的手臂将他拉倒，翻身压住他，一气呵成。“假的。”

李昇炫眉一挑，双腿收起夹住对方的手臂，腰一使劲儿，身子弹起来一腿把权志龙从床上甩到地下。

“诶呦我操————”

权志龙呈“大”字躺在地上哀嚎。李昇炫起身整理一下衣服，颇为神气地说：“敢玩儿我，你以为我柔术白练的？”

权志龙不动了，闭着眼睛抿着嘴，一言不发。

李昇炫坐在床上盯着他看了一会儿，权志龙还是没反应。他慌了，赶紧下去半跪到他身边，晃晃他的肩膀：“哎，权志龙。”

“……”

“起来。”

权志龙嘟嘟囔囔：“亲我。”

“哈？”

他棒读道：“拢龙摔倒了，要里梨亲亲才能起来。”

“里梨什么鬼？”

“我腰好疼。”

“………………”李昇炫低头飞快地亲了他脸颊一口，“起来学习。”

权志龙睁开眼睛看他：“亲嘴。”

“……”

“舌吻。”

李昇炫红了脸：“快起来。”

权志龙说：“深情凝视之吻，快。”

“……”

“亲了我今天就再写两张卷子。”

“三张。”

“成交。”

得到爽快的答应，李昇炫顿时觉得有点儿亏。

“你要是反悔不写，我就……我就……”

“屁话真多。”权志龙支起上半身，扬着脸吻上去。

交换一个缠绵悱恻的吻，权志龙满足地又亲亲他的脸：“你真甜。”

李昇炫被吻得脸颊通红，缩着脖子软软地哼了一声，说：“我，我去拿罐儿可乐喝。”

“别喝可乐，喝水，拿杯水来。”

李昇炫点了头：“哦。”

倒了杯水端回来时，权志龙还真趴在书桌上写着卷子。他把水放在桌上，权志龙抬眼，伸手拿起来喝一口，又看看李昇炫：“你要写什么？”

“暂时不写了，我写完了。”

“写完什么了？”

“暑假作业啊。”

“全部？”

“嗯。还有我自己买的一套真题合集。”

权志龙双手比大拇指高高举起：“厉害啊！不愧是学神。不是吹，要是没喜欢上你，我成绩不会像现在这么好。”

李昇炫靠着书桌边缘，双手抱臂看着他。

他说：“还好我还挺聪明，想要成绩好，学一学就能行。”

“你这说的很拉仇恨啊。”

“你想考哪个大学，还在本市吧？”

“嗯……”李昇炫手磨蹭着下巴，“你呢？你怎么想的？”

“当然是在本市啦，我的成绩如果稳住，冲一冲人大没问题。”

“唔。”

“你呢？”

李昇炫眨眨眼睛。

如果去从小就想上的大学的话，会离这里的一切都很远。本身他就因要离开熟悉的环境和家人而迟疑，如今又有了心上人……

他垂下眼睛笑了一下：“噢，我还没想好。”

29  
今年花火大会，班级里去的人更多了，大概是因为又一年相处下来，更多人找到了对象。

李昇炫和权志龙在摊位里穿梭，吃吃喝喝玩玩，由于这些小摊和去年比没什么大变化，而他们去年已经逛得很透了，便买了些糖果和小吃，早早去河岸的草坪上占位子。

李昇炫坐着吃烤鱿鱼，同时四处张望着周围有没有同学，以防待会儿接吻被撞见。权志龙手垫在脑后躺着，看着天边淡淡的橘红渐渐沉成深蓝。

李昇炫把吃不下的关东煮给男朋友，两人一起把小吃都消灭完后，他去把包装盒之类垃圾的扔了，回来撕开口香糖，递给权志龙两片：“喏，去去味儿。”

权志龙接过来吃掉。

李昇炫也拆两片丢进嘴里，说：“接吻要保持口气清新。”

“噗——”他笑喷。

“笑什么？”

“笑你。”

“我怎么了？”

“可爱。”

李昇炫翻了个白眼：“一天天的就知道夸我可爱，就没有别的词儿吗？”

“嗯……漂亮。”

李昇炫无语，仰面躺在他身边。

权志龙问：“哎，你什么时候开始喜欢我的？”

李昇炫沉吟片刻：“去年的今天看烟花的时候吧……”

权志龙猛的坐起：“哈？！”

他不解：“怎么了？”

“好早！”

李昇炫很正经地解释道：“我觉得好像更早就喜欢你了，但是……确实是那天才意识到。”

权志龙又躺下，幽幽的说：“其实那天我亲你了。”

“啊？！”这下轮到李昇炫猛的坐起。

他补充：“隔着面具亲的。”

“隔着面具……”李昇炫在想那是怎么个亲法。

权志龙帮他：“我不是捂住你的眼睛了吗？就那个时候，我亲了你的面具。”

“唔。”李昇炫恍然点头。

“这么一想，好卑微啊。”

他摇摇头：“不，想象一下画面，很浪漫。”

“是吗？”对方笑了，“如果那时候我告白了……”

“咱俩多半就完了。”

权志龙歪歪头，看着他。

他解释：“那时候我才刚意识到，不是很明白该怎么做。如果你告白了，我肯定不会答应，那就很尴尬了，会有很大的误会。”他比了个一刀切的动作。

“不告白也没少产生误会。”权志龙掰着手指头数，“陆禾一个，学弟一个，对吧？”

“已经很好了，世界上哪有那么多双向暗恋还成了的。”

“是是是。”

李昇炫笑了，侧躺下来，手支撑着头，问：“那你什么时候喜欢我的？”

“很早。”

“多早？”

“很早很早。”

“所以是有多早？”

权志龙咂咂嘴，慢悠悠道：“这么说吧，一见钟情。”

李昇炫眼珠子都要瞪出来了，呆呆的看着他：“怎么可能……”

“事实，不虎人。”

“我一点儿也没察觉到……我还以为你是直男……”

权志龙大笑：“你这笨蛋能察觉到什么啊？”

“我不是笨蛋。”

“那你好好想想，我是不是对你和对别人特别不一样？是不是我只吃你的东西，只借你的笔记，只帮你值日？我是不是不让你收情书，不让你跟陆禾聊得特开心，要求你有什么事都要跟我说？我是不是摸过你，看黄///片那次还差点儿亲了你？”

李昇炫哽住了，不知道说什么才好，半天才憋出来一句：“咱们不是关系好嘛。”

权志龙无奈地说：“所以说你是个笨蛋。”

“那看片儿那次你为什么不、不亲我呀？”

“……你躲了啊。”

“啥？我躲了？”

权志龙叹了口气，腿支起来，翘了个二郎腿。“追妻道路多坎坷啊。”

李昇炫拳头轻轻砸在他腹部：“你才是妻。”

并肩躺了几分钟，8点，烟火大会准时开始。今年的烟火更多，比去年多了足足三千发。他们坐起来看。一朵朵绚烂的烟花连缀成团、成片，越来越多，几次几乎点亮了整个夜空。权志龙眯着眼睛，听着耳边李昇炫一阵阵的惊呼，心里软塌塌的，幸福得不得了。

“李昇炫。”他喊他，“我想吻你。”

“哦！”对方一惊，连忙从兜里掏出口香糖纸，“来，先把口香糖吐了。”

权志龙笑的合不拢嘴，接过糖纸吐掉包好。再抬眼，李昇炫正托着腮，微笑着看着自己。他抬手揉揉李昇炫的发顶，说：“来。”

他们相拥着慢慢贴近彼此，吻上对方的双唇。轻轻地贴一下再分离，权志龙说：“我喜欢你。”

李昇炫笑眼弯弯，回应：“嗯。我喜欢你。”

再次轻吻。权志龙说：“我们要永远在一起。”

“会的。”李昇炫说，“我感觉好幸福啊。”

“嗯，好幸福。”

“能和你在一起，真是奇迹。”

烟火和爱意映在彼此的眼眸中。他与他在盛放的烟火下拥吻，深深地，要将彼此揉进身体里般温柔又热烈。

30  
八月十八号，满十七周岁的权志龙收到对象精心准备的一沓学习资料做生日礼物，差点儿落泪。毕竟谁送的他都能扔到角落里不写，唯独李昇炫送的不行。暑假一直和李昇炫一起学习，他都混乱了。他到底找了个对象还是个能亲亲摸摸的家庭教师？？？

开学初的例行考试中，权志龙不负李昇炫这些日子的栽培，夺得佳绩。而李昇炫本人也重登年级第一的宝座，出了口上次期末被陆禾超过的恶气。事实证明刷题很有用。

李昇炫和权志龙同桌的次数已经多到没有任何人尝试和他们中任何一个做同桌。陆禾久违地坐在李昇炫后面。她成绩上被压一头，还不能拥有甜甜的恋爱，天天被前面两个互相动手动脚的人喂狗粮，酸的喝白开水都自带柠檬片儿。

比如前两天。陆禾看着错题本，遇到一道相当难的数学题，自然首先想到要问问前桌李昇炫。她一抬头，就见李昇炫背后衣服鼓起一大条正耸动着，她愣了愣，视线一转看到权志龙的肩膀也在小幅度地动，瞬间明白了这俩人又在瞎摸。

李昇炫使劲儿压权志龙的手臂，并无明显效果。他把笔一摔，瞪向权志龙，后者立刻收回手，扭头趴在桌子上做题。李昇炫气鼓鼓地深呼吸一下，凑近些对权志龙的后脑勺小声说：“你再弄，下次不做同桌了。”

权志龙赶紧抬头看他：“不弄了绝对不弄了。”

“他俩关系真好啊。”同桌女生感叹。

陆禾面无表情地点点头：“嗯。”何止是关系好？

今天上午的大课间，大约一半学生出去玩，剩下的有几个在睡觉，其他都在学习。

李昇炫正回看课本转着笔，忽然手一滑，笔掉在桌子上翻滚，他赶紧去抓，没抓住，笔咕噜咕噜滚下去。他“哎呀”一声，弯腰埋到桌子底下找笔，看到笔在权志龙脚边，他伸手，还没碰到呢，权志龙的脑袋也钻了下来。

“你干……”

他话没说完，权志龙凑过来吻上他的唇，舌头钻进来，有些粗鲁地快速扫荡了一遍他的口腔。

李昇炫愣神了一瞬，羞得冒火，红着脸赶紧从桌子下面出来。权志龙紧接着也直起了身，把笔拍在他桌上：“喏，给你笔。”

李昇炫不予理会，垂着眼睛用手背擦嘴。

“哎……”权志龙推他一把。

李昇炫生气地瞪过去：“是不是说过，你再弄，我就不跟你做同桌了？”

“又没人看见，干嘛那么生气呀？”

没看到桌下是什么情景但看到李昇炫擦嘴也猜到了个大概的陆禾眨眨眼。

“一天天的脑子都在想什么啊你！”李昇炫说，“下个月不跟你做同桌了！”

“……”陆禾心里寻思：无论你俩同不同桌，我是不能做你后桌了，狗粮吃多了胃受不了。

月末调换座位时李昇炫还真没和权志龙同桌。陆禾颇为意外，毕竟李昇炫是那种嘴上唬人实则总迁就别人的类型。可奇怪的是，不同桌就不同桌呗，这两个人竟然几乎没有互动。

周末下午在奶茶店碰到李昇炫，她随口问了最近和权志龙咋样，李昇炫脸立刻苦了下来。

他说：“很幸苦啊。”

“怎么？”她喝了口奶茶。

“被班主任发现了。”

虽然学校不会专门派人抓谈恋爱的学生，但每学期开始都会狠一阵，而无论何时，谈恋爱被发现的下场就是两人双双遣送回家至少“放假”一个月。

陆禾关切地问：“班主任什么态度？”

“她是把权志龙叫到办公室里说的。”李昇炫说，“还好是班主任比较重视我，警告他立刻和我分手，要不然就他那么张扬的人，迟早被别的老师发现，肯定要反应给年级主任，又是同性恋，影响不好，这一数罪并罚，我俩就完蛋了。当然打个巴掌肯定会给个甜枣啦，又跟他说什么老师不歧视LGBT群体，现在专心学习，毕业之后再恋多好啊blah blah blah跟他展望了一下我俩的美好未来。”

陆禾用吸管搅着奶茶里的料，问：“所以你们真分手了？”

李昇炫想了想，摇摇头说：“不算吧，这种分手仅限于在学校。”

“哦？”

“但是你也知道，我们俩本来挺腻歪的，就突然要保持距离了，很辛苦。”李昇炫嘟囔着，“现在真是连话都不敢跟他说，我太难了……”

陆禾抿了一下嘴巴，抬手将几缕碎发别在耳后，说：“你看你我的两点钟方向。”

李昇炫回头看了一眼，人很多，他不知道该看哪一个。“怎么了？”

“那个长得挺混血的男的，帅不帅？”

“我看看，嗯……哦，长头发卷毛那个是吧？还行吧。”他顿了顿，“我觉得他是gay。”

陆禾瞪大眼睛：“你这个嘴！”

李昇炫翻了个白眼：“你朋友我现在为恋情烦恼，你就不能给点安慰吗？你现在就去看别的男的，我这个曾经的白月光真是没有地位。”

“呸，你才不是我白月光。”

“你这就是吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸。”

“胡说八道！”

31  
现在，李昇炫和权志龙一个在东边贴墙坐，一个在西边靠窗坐，要知道他们身为高中生，一天24小时除去睡觉，剩下的时间里整整12个小时都在学校，鬼知道这有多难熬。

这天晚上，放学前的最后一节自习课不那么平静。李昇炫身后的两个男孩在讨论最近的游戏，激动之处声音大了点儿，坐在讲台上的纪律委员点名批评了一下。可她和李昇炫后桌的那个男孩有那么点儿暧昧，渐渐的两人趋近调情。男孩故意做鬼脸逗纪委，后者往他那儿丢粉笔，都被精准地抓住又丢回去。

大家都是雨我无瓜的态度，该学习的学习，比如李昇炫，丝毫没受到影响，依然埋头刷题；该摸鱼的摸鱼，比如权志龙，目光跨过六列人头欣赏李昇炫的侧颜。

突然一只吸着大量粉笔灰的黑板擦从讲台上飞过来，大概是从粉笔换成了它，重量突变力道不好掌握，纪委失手了——黑板擦砸在李昇炫的头顶，粉尘飞扬，他一个激灵。班级里小小地喧闹起来，纪委傻了。

他听到权志龙大吼一声。“我操！”

眼睛里进粉笔灰了，泪腺被刺激到，他开始疯狂流泪，下意识抬手揉眼睛，却难以睁开。

权志龙从同桌身后挤出来，大步走向讲台，骂道：“课不上他妈搁这调情，你脑子有包是吧？”

一向对女生十分绅士的权志龙竟然这样骂人，纪委吓得一句话都说不出来，呆呆地看着他走过来。不过权志龙并没在她面前停留，而是快步走到李昇炫的位置，同桌识相地起身让位。看到灰头土脸的李昇炫，他更生气了，瞪着后桌，抓住李昇炫的手腕。“跟我走。”

李昇炫顺从地被对方拉起来，低着头跟着他，在全班的注目礼中狼狈退场。

权志龙带着他走到水房，用凉水帮他细致地冲洗眼睛。十月入深秋，今天还挺冷，李昇炫脸和头发都湿了，冻得直打哆嗦。权志龙一看，嘴上骂的更狠。

李昇炫倒觉得好笑：“哎，别骂了。”

“怎么，他们不该骂吗？”

“也不是故意的嘛……”

“不是故意的也是做错了，还没道歉！”

“唔，应该是没反应过来，你别生气。”

权志龙重重地哼了一声，不再说话。待清理完毕，他脱下校服外套，抬手盖在李昇炫头上，轻轻揉着，意图帮他把头发擦干些。李昇炫则乖乖地低着头任他摆弄，不过外套涤纶的料子着实吸不了多少水，努力好半天也擦不成半干，倒是把李昇炫搓的头晕。

他抓住对方的手臂：“好了好了可以了。”

权志龙停手了，一团校服下露出一张红红的脸，刘海乱糟糟的。李昇炫说：“谢啦。”

权志龙扁了扁嘴：“嗯。”

李昇炫看着他说：“咱们回班吧。”

他不动，手还隔着校服捧着李昇炫的脸。对视良久，他侧头，轻轻触上对方的嘴唇，后者被这突如其来的吻吓得一僵，眨巴着眼睛。他咕哝：“闭眼哪笨蛋。”

权志龙的嘴唇要更热一些，舌头倒和自己同样热，李昇炫闭上眼睛，细细感受对方唇舌的温柔动作，吻出低低的水声。直到李昇炫脸颊热起来，甚至身子也热起来，那些冷水带来的寒冷被权志龙的吻驱逐，消失不见。

怎么说呢……李昇炫惭愧地想，我得谢谢黑板擦。


End file.
